


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her friends tied up in their own problems, Roxy finds herself facing her death alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written not many days before the trickster arc, but I'm still really proud of it so here you go.

Why is it that all your friends choose now to be morons?

You get that they’re upset, especially poor Janey. But you wish they’d grow up a little. You wish at least one of them would have answered you.

You wish you didn’t have to do this alone.

To be fair though, Jane and Jake probably couldn’t have come. Their stone bed things are on Prospit. Dirk could’ve joined you though. Hell, he doesn’t seem to have any problems chopping off his own head, so you could’ve just had him kill you and then himself.

Well, there’s no use being bitter about it. Lil Hal won’t let you talk to him. You think he would have answered if he was able to.

Besides, you can face this. You can do this. All you need is the dagger you got. You are so fucking prepped. You’re hella Mary Poppins with your bottomless bag of awesome shit. Little British kids think you’re some kind of magic, you’re so prepped. Making up long-ass words left and right. Got plenty of sugar where that spoonful came from.

Yeah, you’re not prepared for this at all and that made no sense.

It’s stupid that you’re so nervous about this. You trust Callie, and you know you’ll be fine once you reach god tier. Still…what if it hurts? Like, what if you turn out to be really bad at stabbing yourself, so you just lay there in pain, too weak to finish yourself off but not injured badly enough to die right away?

Of course it’s going to hurt no matter what. That’s kind of how dying works. Your body cries out, and then it’s gone.

Damn, that’s so morbid though. All this morbid thinking isn’t going to help you go through with this at all. If anything, you’ll back out if you keep it up long enough.

You take a deep breath and sit on the edge of your little stone slab thing. (At least, you’re pretty sure it’s yours – it looks kind of voidy to you. Besides, the other one is pink and purple and has a huge heart on it, so that’s a little obvious.)

It feels like you’ve taken a huge step to facing your own death. It probably isn’t, but it feels that way. You take the dagger in your hands and examine it again. You kind of wish you would’ve thought to sharpen it before you came here. It might have sliced you up more easily.

Well, too late now. It looks sharp enough anyway. It’s kind of intimidating, actually.

No, no, no, no. No. No way in hell. You’re not going to sit here and brood some more before you off yourself and come back to life as the most badass bitch you ever saw.

_Don’t think about it, Roxy._

_Just lay down._

_Hold the knife in both hands._

_And…_

Wait, where are you stabbing yourself?

God dammit, you wish you knew more about anatomy and shit. Wherever you stick your knife is going to kill you if you lose enough blood, so it’s not like it’s terribly important. Still, what would kill you fastest?

Should you go for the heart?

The stomach?

Slit your throat?

Your wrists?

No, no you’re starting the overthinking thing again. You’re not going to do that. Eenie, meenie, miny, fuck it just go for the heart.

That’s what makes the most sense. Any person with any goddamn sense would assume you were going to stab yourself through the chest. (Actually, most people with any goddamn sense would wonder why you’re committing suicide on a blue stone slab, but whatever.)

You need to stop delaying this now.

You need to just

raise your dagger

and plunge it into your chest

and hope your heart stops soon. 


End file.
